


Entangled

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Series: Halloween 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fun With Tentacles, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Or It All Went Really Right, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, There are no actual tentacles, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Two Mouthy Assholes, pumpkin carving gone wrong, they're really just vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Carving pumpkins for Halloween seems like a fun tradition to partake in with your crush, but when relics get involved in bringing those pumpkins to life... well, things can get out of hand quickly.





	Entangled

Tony slammed the oversized pumpkin down on the table next to the other two currently sitting on the kitchen countertop, leaning over and tapping the massive orange gourd with his knuckles.

"So doc, you ready to see who's the better carver here, hands only, no special tools - no magic," The brunette issued his challenge with a wide impish grin.

"And that's a literal handicap. If you expect me to abide by those ridiculous terms, then you need to carve the pumpkin with your toes." Stephen challenged right back.

The engineer scrunched up his face and then realized the problem.

"**Fine**, you can use magic, but you can't have it do all the work for you," Tony had picked up a rather ornately inlaid serrated dagger from the knife drawer, attempting to emphasize his point as he waved it around.

"Tony..."

"What?"

"The knife-"

"Oh come on doc, you don't trust me with sharp objects?"

"-No, that's not it, you-"

"-Have the wrong type of knife for cutting?"

"-That's not-"

"Look, I bet it cuts just fine!" The engineer jammed the blade into the pumpkin with some effort.

"Tony, **stop**! That's not just _ some _ mundane dagger," Stephen grunted and ran a hand through his hair.

The engineer looked down at the knife, it popped out of the pumpkin, leaving not a scratch on the gourd's surface. Tony frowned and stabbed into it again.

_ That wasn't right. _

"That is the blade of reanimation," Stephen didn't look the least impressed.

"If it's a relic then why would you just leave this crap lying around?"

"I normally don't need to concern myself with _ childproofing _ the Sanctum." The pumpkin on the table began to move and Tony turned around as he felt the orange gourd bump up against him, a small vine prodding into his side.

"So, it's a secret grow dagger-"

"Not even close."

The gourd began to grow, roots seemed to be sprouting all over again into elaborate vines, and at first Tony simply glanced at Stephen with a wry smirk. “Are we getting a pumpkin carriage out of this or…?”

But that was about as far as that got as the vine wrapped firmly around his waist and started to lift him off the floor. Suddenly disoriented, Tony stared as Stephen backed away a bit, not noticing the little vine that was growing and spreading near his feet.

“Doc, watch yourself-”

That warning was a little late too, it seemed, as the vines caught Stephen’s feet and dragged him into the air rather unceremoniously, leaving the pair dangling there and Stephen looking rather cross. “Please tell me you at least took the dagger out.” And Tony just stared blankly.

“... oops?” The engineer tried, giving him a weak grin before his predicament was finally starting to dawn on him. 

“What the hell is this? I mean, when you said reanimation… reanimation would indicate bringing a pumpkin back to life - meaning it grows more, right? Given that once a pumpkin is cut it’s basically dead. This… this is vastly different from that.”

“Just be glad you didn’t have time to give it a face first…” Stephen grunted as he tried to untangle himself, proving himself surprisingly good at doing sit-ups as he tried to reach for the vines around his ankles. A poor choice, it turned out, as he only wound up with his wrists bound to his ankles by the vines like a hog-tied animal. “Shit… damn… son of a…” the sorcerer muttered under his breath.

So taken by watching the other man struggle was he that he didn’t realize the vines had slipped into his clothes until he felt the fingers of roots coiling over his skin and something nudging at his ass cheek almost curiously.

“H-hey, get out of there you…! Stephen - buddy, you mind explaining what's going on here?" Tony's voice seemed to crack as he felt things in places they really _shouldn't be_. His back arched and there were more than just a few viney stocks pressing into his pants. 

The fabric of his clothing ripped around his crotch exposing light pastel vines, freshly germinated and curling around his groin and thighs, holding him still as they continued to probe intrepidly around his other limbs.

"Am I going to die fornicating with a pumpkin, hello?!" Tony gasped, and his face flushed scarlet as he realized how exposed he was in front of his companion. The indentations of those tentacles searching his body under his clothes moved like veins and Tony grunted, feeling the blood shoot right to his groin.

He was half terrified and half aroused, being stroked off and very thoroughly taken in front of Stephen, there was some embarrassment but this was like some weird sick fantasy come true for him.

"Not necessarily..." Stephen managed to grunt, growths curling around his neck and through his hair, covering his right eye and coursing over his body.

"It won't kill you… but be prepared to be frisked and searched in places you didn't think were possible. It seems to be _ looking _ for _nutrients,_" he huffed, trying to cling onto his reserved disposition but that facade broke as he let out a strong cry as the monstrous plant continued to molest him.

"I'm afraid to ask why you know this..." Tony groaned loudly and at some point he felt the feelers stop growing over his chest and put the squeeze on him, writhing around inside and on him.

"Let's just say this isn't exactly the first time this has happened," Stephen tried to mutter, face red. He was completely subjugated by the overgrown plant by this point. A tendril around his chest, face, ankles and wrist and in many other places he really wanted to try and ignore right now.

The cloak managed to squirm free, popping off of Stephen's shoulders and out from the grasping vines, hovering beside the two unsure of what to do.

“Do you fuck pumpkins often, Stephen? I could offer you a couple of better options, you know,” Tony teased in an attempt to distract himself from the curious tendrils. “Or is it really all about that monstrous tentacle fantasy of yours?”

He finally glanced over at the sorcerer to find him flushed, with his own slacks torn, though the fabric of his robe top seemed to be concealing anything explicitly lewd at least, aside from the look on his face which nearly said it all. Stephen’s mouth, apparently, was occupied at that moment and he wasn’t likely to get anywhere with trying to answer anything. 

His eyelashes fluttered a little before closing and a quiet groan slipped out between them, though Tony couldn’t rightly say whether it was his own or Stephen’s - the look on Stephen’s face along with the sensations coursing through his own body were a volatile mixture that was sure as hell going to lead to him making a mess of the kitchen.

Not that the kitchen wasn’t already a mess, overrun with tentacles attempting to feed things back to the pumpkin’s enlarged body.

“... you do, don’t you?” Tony pressed on with his attempts to keep himself distracted from the oddly slick vines that dug between his cheeks, slipping steadily deeper inside of him. 

“You kinky bastard…”

Stephen gave a weak noise at that, choking softly for a moment before the vines withdrew seemingly put-off by the choking in some way. The sorcerer panted a bit heavily, his eyes finally opening a little to look at Tony, and for a brief moment. 

Tony felt a hot gaze wash over his rather vulnerable, prone form and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention to a degree.

"That's absurd!" Stephen defended with a loud gasp, though the stutter in his voice gave him away and Tony only regarded him with a Cheshire grin.

"Somehow I know there are more layers to this than I originally thought, and you seem to be confident enough about our safety here," Tony chortled, and despite his current predicament he still managed to run his mouth and take it up the ass while on display in the most sexually compromising position he’d ever been in.

"Tony, you don't know what you're talking about-" he drew in a deep, sharp breath and cried as the plant thrust into him rather abrasively and Tony simply licked his lips, enjoying the show.

The brunette could literally see the beads of sweat and strings of saliva trailing down the side of Stephen's face and the engineer was taking a good bit of pleasure as witness to this.

"Oh come on doc, you don't need to be so shy. I mean - we all have our moments, don't we? For me it's like I've got front row tickets to a private show," Tony cackled, his breath caught once again as the tendrils around his cock squeezed. 

"I can only imagine at this point the kind of kinky stuff you get yourself into with magic at your disposal..." Tony groaned softly,_ fuck that felt great. _

Stephen seemed to be put on the spot, the cloak meanwhile frantically whipping around, trying to figure out a way to free the both of them while trying to not get caught up in the plant monster itself.

“I-I’m not… shy! Is this really the appropriate time for all this…?”

“Because you’re turning red from the heat and not embarrassment,” Tony pointed out with a smirk, broken by a soft grunt. “I’m not gonna judge you for your kinks, y’know, I’ve done some weird shit--”

“Tony, you talk way too much,” Stephen interrupted, staring at him rather pointedly.

“Would you rather I wiggled and moaned for you doc? Made a show of it?” Tony grinned through his soft panting at the continued stimulation.

“Stark, I swear--”

“What happened to ‘Tony’?” the engineer questioned with a rather indulgent moan as the vines around his dick squeezed a little tighter, investigating the now leaking pre. “I like it when you call me Tony.”

“Y-you’re really not making matters any easier…” Stephen huffed softly, though it was swiftly washed away by a low moan and a shudder.

By that point the doctor was already fully erect and there was nothing hidden under the layers of clothes the sorcerer wore, and Tony took the opportunity to explicitly look the other man over. There was a hungry look in his eyes, drinking up the doctor's very exposed predicament and he knew that the sorcerer was well aware of his very candid gaze.

_ Now if only he was the one doing this to Stephen with his own hands... _

"Have I ever made any attempts to make people's lives easier? You should know, doc, that everything with me is an uphill battle," He teased softly, his works shortly cut off with another rough jerk from one of the tentacles getting way too friendly with his prostate.

"You do know that doesn't look great on a resume," Stephen rasped, his words broken up by thrusts from the curious plant.

"Who am I trying to impress here? If I wanted _ just _ anyone I could have anyone. I’m not scripting a dating profile here," he managed to groan out rather loudly, his back arched as he let out a hot breath.

"Of course. I'd never expect the world's leading innovator in technology to make things easier on people, how ridiculous of me," Stephen grunted and his body tensed, 

"You do realize that sass of yours only turns me on more, I hate to say it doc," 

Stephen gave a soft moan of his own before turning his attention to the still conflicted cloak feeling his body starting to jerk and tense despite himself. “Levi… the knife,” he instructed pointedly, and the cloak’s collar twitched for a moment before the swath of red fabric darted in amidst the tentacles to quickly pull the knife out.

The effect was almost immediate.

The vines started to withdraw, withering and shrinking back and leaving the pair to drop to the floor in undignified heaps. Stephen on his back, and Tony on his ass less than a foot apart. 

The cloak delicately placed the knife near the sink as the pumpkin began to shrink back to its usual size, with an odd wheezing noise that almost sounded as though a potato had been left in the microwave for too long.

Tony grumbled a bit as he tried to adjust himself to sit more comfortably, before staring down at his still rather prominent erection and groaning. “Damnit, doc! Couldn’t you have waited just five more minutes? Honestly, I was so close…” he huffed, glancing over at the prone sorcerer to find the man holding his head.

“Shit, you okay? Did you knock your head on the tile…?” He did his best to keep his gaze on the sorcerer’s head and hands rather than his exposed lower body, though his eyes continued to flick down to where the doctor’s own erection lay across his cummerbund on display.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Stephen responded after a moment. “Just a little disoriented.”

“You didn’t even wait for yourself to get off… geez…”

"So the giant monster in the room was really the last of your concerns after all of this?" Stephen huffed softly, though he was clearly contemplating Tony's words. He tried to keep his eyes off of Tony and for lack of having anything to cover himself with, he kind of just sat there.

"Well yeah, you going to blue balls me here? We could at least finish-"

"I'm not putting the knife back in," Stephen blurted immediately, face scarlet red.

"-Each other."

The doctor went quiet, seemingly struggling with the proposal.

"Does it help if I mention I've always considered you attractive… I like you, ok? I know this isn't the ideal way to go about it but why look a gift-horse in the mouth, eh?"

"Tony! This is hardly the situation for that kind of-"

"This is exactly the situation! You still didn't answer my question though." 

There was another long pause and with a sigh he grabbed his sling ring, spinning a portal and relocating them to what Tony could only assume was one of the Sanctum bedrooms, on a bed - Stephen's to be exact.

"I'll take that as a yes...?"

"Yes," Stephen responded with a much more meek disposition, "lubricant is in the right drawer if you need it, but I'm already.. pretty, er... _ wet, _" he struggled with the words and Tony grinned.

"Well, that works for me." Before there were any more questions to debate, Tony crawled over to him, lightly dragging Stephen down on his side in front of him. Stephen grunted with embarrassment but placed his hands over Tony's which embraced his upper torso, and he felt the engineer's chin at his neck as the tip of his cock was gently pressed along Stephen's cheeks.

"So," he started with amusement dripping from his voice, "tentacles? Sounds like you've done that before, several times."

“I have no idea where you got that impression, and if you have the time to talk, you should use it to fuck.”

“What’s with the rush? What if I wanna enjoy you?” Tony teased, kissing over his neck and shoulders gently.

“Tony, seriously, I am too fucking close and impatient-”

“Patience is a virtue!”

“I will roll us over and ride you if you don’t shut up and fuck me, I swear.”

Tony grinned, nipping at the doctor’s skin. “Cheeky. I’m half tempted to see that but…”

Trailing off, Tony carefully aligned himself before slipping into the warm body cuddled against his chest so gently, receiving a deep, relieved groan for his efforts. He couldn’t help but echo it softly, holding still for only a few moments before indulging in a few slow, lazy thrusts that Stephen didn’t seem to protest to.

It was comfortable, and there was an unspoken understanding between them that neither of them were really going to last long, but it didn’t stop Tony from doing his best to draw it out either. “You’re not distracting me. I asked you about tentacles-”

“What is with… your obsession with _ me fucking tentacles _?” Stephen huffed softly, pointedly jerking his hips back against Tony in an attempt to distract him once again, which only encouraged the engineer further.

“The dodgier you are about it, the more I want to know…” Tony laughed warmly, watching as goosebumps raised over Stephen’s neck. “C’mon… tell me!”

“After…!” Stephen insisted with a little whine. “Please…!”

Tony only rolled his eyes as he pushed Stephen onto his stomach and braced himself on either side of the sorcerer, caging him from behind as he picked up his pace.

Stephen groaned softly as he allowed Tony to manipulate his body, there were no complaints as the engineer crushed him into the bed below them with his furious thrusts.

A hot breath on the back of his neck followed by a hearty nip and he picked up the pace, tensing and groaning as he did his best to withhold himself.

"Fuck," Stephen cussed and dug his forehead into the bedspread below him and Tony kept pushing, dredging into him with all his might. 

When he felt Stephen clench around him, back muscles tighten and body arch upwards in orgasm, he couldn't help but inevitably follow soon after. He pressed his forehead into the space between Stephen's bare shoulder blades and let out a long breath, heaving and making an attempt to catch it as he finally collapsed on top of him.

Tony turned a cheek, resting on top of Stephen, sweaty, spent. "Am I in the clear yet?" he chuckled softly and that laugh echoed through Stephen's entire being.

"_ For now _," he huffed, struggling to make an attempt to turn over and wrap his arms around Tony.

"There's just no pleasing you, and here I thought I was the anal-retentive one," Tony propped himself up on Stephen's stomach to grin down at him.

"Well, you should know that I'm a high-maintenance lover, I'm not sure if you're ready for that, Stark."

"Call me ‘Stark’ again and I swear..." the engineer threatened half-heartedly. "Though it would seem I've been out-queened here."

“Is this going to be a common occurrence?”

“Which part?” Tony snorted. “Getting fucked by pumpkins, or us somehow winding up in bed together?”

“... the latter. I’m clearly going to have to relocate the knife.”

“... it could be a regular thing, but only on one condition,” Tony hummed, running his fingers over the sorcerer’s face with a thoughtful look.

“What condition?” Stephen responded, relaxing in his spot and resting his cheek against Tony’s hand, bringing a warm smile to the engineer’s face that turned sly moments later.

“You gotta tell me about these tentacles.”

“Tony!” Stephen sounded offended at first, though his expression lit with mirth and he laughed warmly as he shook his head. “Tell you what, you come visit again and each time you do I’ll introduce you to one of my _ friends _. Maybe Beatree, first, just to warm you up.”

“... you have… multiple tentacle monster friends?”

“They’re not monsters, Tony, that’s rude.”

"Ah, so I'm competing for you, is that how it is?" Tony prompted, burying his face in the back of Stephen's neck and the sorcerer only sighed in response.

"Competing for what, my affections?" Stephen laughed softly.

"No, being your sex-capade." Tony pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and Stephen seemed to shiver. "I'll take you up on that offer then, I'm curious to figure out where this all began," Tony pressed his cheek against the back of Stephen's neck and the sorcerer sighed.

"Well, the company would be nice, I do have some pretty rough days," Stephen ran his fingers over the engineer's knuckles and Tony only squeezed him in response, "but I'm glad we're all in agreement here," Stephen mumbled softly, letting out a sigh and melting into Tony's chest.

The cloak eventually found them both again, taking up a spot over top of the two of them and resting over both of their shoulders.

"We did still leave a mess in the kitchen," Tony mumbled softly.

"Worry about it later, I'm enjoying myself right now..."

**Author's Note:**

> And the last Halloween fic! Here it is! Phew. This was a lot of fun. Bravehardt had some really fun ideas for Halloween fics and Foxglove couldn't pick just one, so we sure hope you enjoyed the four Halloween fics!  

> 
> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish. You can find us on Twitter:
> 
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
[Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


End file.
